Refrigerators are home appliances for storing foods at a low temperature. Such a refrigerator can include one or all of a refrigerating compartment for storing foods in a refrigerated state and a freezing compartment for storing foods in a frozen state. In some cases, a dispenser may be mounted on a front surface of a door of the refrigerator. Thus, water may be dispensed through the dispenser without opening the door. In addition, an ice maker for making ice cubes to store the made ice cubes may be disposed on the door or in the compartment. Thus, the ice cubes may be dispensed through the dispenser.